Academy of magical Nature
by Sylvestris
Summary: Austausch-Schüler in Down Under und die Geheimnisse des Outback.


Titel: Academy of magical Nature

Inhaltsangabe: Austausch-Schüler in Down Under und die Geheimnisse des Outback.

Anmerkung: Quellverweis (Bedeutung) zu den Aborigine-Namen _Banjora_ und _Jerara_: .

Bäume und Buschwerk waren äusserst rar, kein Schatten linderte die Hitze. Leise fluchend stand der junge Mann am Rand einer Piste, die man in dieser roten Staubwüste gar nicht als solche ausmachen konnte. Vor zehn Minuten hätte er abgeholt werden sollen. Ungeduldig kramte der Austauschschüler seine Notizen hervor und kontrollierte seine Zielkoordinaten. Moment, fünfzehn Schritte weiter nach rechts, aber das war wohl egal, hier war alles eben und man würde ihn auch sehen, wenn er nicht genau auf dem Punkt stand.

Trotzdem korrigierte der junge Zauberer seinen Standort und meinte nun weiter hinten die Rinne eines Baches zu sehen. Als er aber darauf zu gehen wollte, hörte er ein kehliges Zischen. Der Urheber dieses Geräusches sah aus, als käme er direkt aus der Urzeit. Durch einen Schuppenpanzer geschützt und mit langen Krallen versehen, stellte sich ihm die dackelgrosse Echse in den Weg und fächerte ihren Halskragen zu einer Stachelrosette, welche die Drohung des aufgerissenen Mauls eindrücklich unterstrich.

Evan Rosier zuckte zurück, bevor er schnarrte: „Geh aus dem Weg du Minidrachen! Willst du mich wohl an das Wasser da drüben lassen. Kusch!"

Genervt von der unerträglichen Hitze und dem wiederholten Fauchen der Kragenechse, wedelte der Schüler mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Sollte er das Vieh einfach über den Haufen rennen und sich dann ein Schluck Wasser genehmigen? Gerade spannte er seine Muskeln um los zu sprinten, da sagte jemand unmittelbar neben seinem Ohr: „Handeln alle Engländer so unüberlegt?"

Jetzt zuckte der Bursche nicht nur, er sprang sogar erschrocken zur Seite und beschwor ein Protego herauf.

Die Person, welcher die gutturale Stimme gehörte, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, sah in Richtung Echse und atmete ganz ruhig ein und aus. Während sich der braune Ureinwohner im Bastrock und die gereizte Kragenechse mit Blicken massen, hatte Evan Zeit sich von dem Schreck etwas zu erholen. Dieser fast nackte Mann mit dem Zeremonienstab und seinen gekrausten schwarzen Haaren hatte vorhin noch nicht dort gestanden, da war er sich ganz sicher. Doch herbeiappariert war er auch nicht, das hätte man gehört.

„Bist du dir so sicher, blindes Kind?", fragte der Aborigine ohne ihn anzublicken.

_Verdammt, er kann Gedanken lesen! _

„Zuweilen auch, ja. Aber das ist noch nicht alles." Der Mann hatte sich hingekniet und strich der Echse sachte über den Kopf. Diese hatte den Kragen wieder an ihren Rumpf gelegt und wirkte überhaupt nicht mehr aggressiv.

„Bedank dich und dann komm. Du hast noch viel zu lernen Junge."

Verblüfft über die Macht, welche sein Gegenüber über das Tier hatte, stammelte Evan einen Dank und folgte dem braunen Krieger.

Dieser drehte sich kurz um und sah ihn mit seinen grünbraunen Augen eindringlich an. „Nein, Jerara ist kein Krieger und es geht hier niemals um Macht. Tyrannen und Zwingherren überleben nicht lange im Reich der Regenbogenschlange! Blinde Draufgänger ebenso!" Nach diesen Worten packte Jerara den jungen Schüler am Kragen und schob ihn weiter auf die „Rinne" zu. Evan schnappt erschrocken nach Luft, als er nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Rand entfernt stand und jetzt in die fast zweihundert Meter tiefe Felsspalte starrte, die sich vor ihm auftat. Was von Weitem wie ein schmales Rinnsal aussah, war in Wirklichkeit eine etwa zehn Meter breite Felsenschlucht, die sich im Osten rapide zu einem Tal zu verbreitern schien. Froh, dass ihn die Hand im Nacken wieder vom Abgrund zurückzog, liess er sich nun dankbar führen. Er hatte wahrlich noch viel zu lernen, denn dieses Outback schien ein verteufelt gefährlicher „Ofen" zu sein.

Bei dem langen Abstieg über einen schmalen Felsenpfad hinab zum Talgrund öffnete sich die Aussicht auf ein weit entferntes Bergmassiv. Da die Felsen in der Sonne rotbraun aufleuchteten, abgerundete Kuppen hatten und einsam aus der Ebene ragten, konnte dies doch nur eines bedeuten.

„Der Ayers Rock! Er ist überwältigend in seiner monumentalen Grösse", murmelte Evan beeindruckt. Ein leises Lachen lies ihn kurz über die Schulter zurückblicken. Sein Führer Jerara stand dicht hinter ihm und lächelte das erste Mal.

„Was du siehst, ist ein Teil der Kata Tjuta, sie sind die Schwesternberge des Uluru. Die heilige Stätte des Uluru oder Ayers Rock, wie Fremde ihn nennen, liegt etwa dreissig Kilometer von Kata Tjuta entfernt."

Evan nickte und drehte sich wieder nach vorn. Die ganze erlernte Theorie über Australien schien ihm nutzlos, denn in der Realität sah alles ganz anders aus. Kaum hatten sie die Talsohle erreicht, suchte er nach dem Bach, den es irgendwo geben musste. Doch nicht mal ein Tümpel war zu sehen.

„Bitte, wo sind wir hier?", wagte er seinen schweigsamen Begleiter zu fragen.

„Du befindest dich im Tal der Seelen und schau, hier in dem versteckten Seitenarm liegt die Farm, in dem das Internat untergebracht ist."

Gleichmütig schritt der dunkelhäutige Aborigine voraus, durchquerte ein Wäldchen aus kleinen verkrüppelten Bäumen und zeigte auf das Gelände welches das grosse Farmhaus umgab. „Willkommen in Banjora, Academy of magical Nature."

Wow! Evan war wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben. Das war wirklich ,magical Nature'! Blumen und Gras in solch üppiger Menge, das es neben der kargen Umgebung wie ein Wunder wirkte.

Wilder Eukalyptus mit rosa Blüten gepaart mit dem Gelb der Goldakazie, umgab das grosse Haus auf zwei Seiten. An der Frontseite ergoss sich ein gelbgrüner Grasteppich, der fast den ganzen Talkessel ausfüllte. Im Schatten der Felswände war eine Koppel aus knorrigen Stämmen errichtet, auf der einige Kamele grasten. Evans Blick wanderte zurück, zum rustikalen Farmhaus und blieb an der Personengruppe hängen, welche ihn nun ebenfalls willkommen hiess. Neben zwei Dutzend Schüler unterschiedlichen Alters, war nur die australische Leiterin des Internats zugegen. Die anderen Lehrpersonen und Schüler waren zurzeit auf Aussenstationen untergebracht, da dies der Lehrplan so erforderte.

„Woher kommt denn das Wasser für die Blumen?", fragte der junge Rosier, nach der Begrüssung und der Besichtigung seines Zimmers.

„Dieses Geheimnis werden wir dir nicht verraten. Denn wir wollen dir die Freude es selbst zu entdeckten nicht nehmen", erklärte die Leiterin. Schon morgen dürfe er beginnen die Geheimnisse der Natur zu erforschen und anfangen werde es bei ihm selbst. Einer der wichtigsten Lehrgänge sei, die Erde zu erkennen und später eine Kartografie seiner Selbst zu erstellen. Evan konnte mit diesen Andeutungen wenig anfangen, da es nichts mit Zaubersprüchen oder gewohnten Lehrbüchern zu tun hatte.

„Also, die Kartografie deiner Seele zeigt dir bei erfolgreichem Abschluss des Lehrgangs, welche Stärken und Schwächen euch die Natur mitgegeben hat. Und natürlich, wie ihr dieses Wissen während eurer Lehrzeit zu euerem Vorteil nutzen könnt."

Nach dieser Erklärung blickte der Engländer schon etwas besser durch, doch eine Frage hatte er noch.

„Wer wird mit mir die gleichen Kurse besuchen? Wie viele Schüler meines Alters sind im Haupthaus der Farm stationiert?"

Jetzt schaltete sich wieder Jerara ein und zog den jungen Burschen etwas beiseite. „Es gibt keine Jahrgangskurse wie ihr das in Hogwarts kennt. Auch gibt es in Banjora keine Altersgrenze, ab welcher wir die Schüler aufnehmen."

„Ja aber ...!" Evan schnappte nach Luft. War denn das keine nationale Schule mit Schulvorstand und Vorgaben?

„Banjora", erklärte Jerara weiter, „wählt die Schüler nach ihrer geistigen Reife aus. So wird auch vermieden, dass junge Menschen überfordert werden."

Evan nickte, zum Zeichen das er verstanden hatte. Australien, das Outback und seine Bewohner, das alles barg so viele Geheimnisse und er hatte nur einen Monat Zeit sie zu erforschen.

Am späten Nachmittag stand er fasziniert am Fenster seines Zimmers und beobachtete die Sonne, wie sie langsam über den Himmel glitt um schliesslich hinter den Kata Tjuta zu versinken.

Der nächste Tag begann mit dem gemeinsamen Frühstück der Schüler und den beiden Lehrpersonen. Damper, das Busch-Brot, zusammen mit Emu-Rührei schmeckte auch dem Engländer gut. Wie seine Mitschüler trug nun Evan die hellbraune Schuluniform aus leichten Stoffen, welche dem heissen Klima hier in Australien angepasst war. Nachdem sich alle gestärkt hatten, eilten alle Schüler vor das Gebäude und der Engländer folgte ihnen. Den erwartungsvollen Mienen nach musste gleich etwas passieren. Richtig, von Weitem hörte man seltsame heulende Laute und ein kurzes Belfern. Wenig später wich Evan ein paar Schritte zurück, als fünf langbeinige Wildhunde auf sie zu stürmten. Irgendwie wirkten die sandfarbenen Tiere wie Wüstenwölfe, befand Evan Rosier in Gedanken. Erst als sich seine Mitschüler mit den Wildhunden auf der Wiese balgten und ihnen nach der Begrüssung Briefe oder kleine Päckchen von den Halsbändern lösten. Da wurde dem Neuling klar, dass es sich hier wohl um eine Art Postboten handeln musste. So wie in Hogwarts die Eulen, kamen hier eben diese Wüstenwölfe.

„Das sind unsere Dingos, sie kommen zweimal die Woche von der Poststation im Roadhaus herüber. Sie sind neben den Kamelen, welche wir für Lebensmitteltransporte nutzen, die einzige Verbindung zu den Muggeln hier draussen im Outback." Diese Information kam von der australischen Lehrerin, welche im Wechsel mit dem dunkelhäutigen Aborigine unterrichten würde.

„Sind wir hier den nicht auf Staatsgebiet von Australien", wollte Rosier wissen.

„Nun, wir befinden uns auf dem Kontinent Australien und inmitten des Staates Australien. Doch das Territorium, auf dem sich die Farm befindet, gehört dem Stamm der Anangu, zu dem auch dein Aborigine Lehrer angehört."

Der junge Schüler sah kurz zu Jerara hinüber, der mit Bedacht seine Klasse für heute zusammenstellte. Auf ein Winken des Aborigine hin, verabschiedete sich Rosier von der netten Lehrerin und gesellte sich zu der Exkursionsgruppe, die hinaus in den australischen Busch wanderte.

Der Ureinwohner führte die fünf Schüler auf ein grosses Feld, das mit Sand, einigen Felsbrocken und hin und wieder auch mit Gebüsch versehen war. Vereinzelt wuchsen sogar kräftig grüne Grasbüschel zwischen den Steinen hervor. Die dürren, kahlen Flächen und die grüne Vegetation wirkten willkürlich durcheinandergeworfen und es gab keinen Anhaltspunkt, was hier gelehrt werden sollte. Gelangweilt sah Evan einem grossen Vogel nach und wurde von dem abrupten Beginn des Unterrichts überrascht.

„Setzt euch und horcht vor euch hin", sprach Jerara, während er langsam über das Feld schritt. Die einheimischen Jungs schwärmten daraufhin aus, doch Evan lief seinem Lehrer nach und sah sich verunsichert um. Wo sollten sie sich hinsetzen? Gab es hier nicht einmal Hocker oder Ähnliches?

Jerara war so plötzlich stehen geblieben, dass der junge Engländer fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. „Hier setzen?", fragte er erschrocken. Der Eingeborene sah ihn unverwandt an. Dann nach einigen Atemzügen legte er seine braune Hand Evan auf die Brust.

„Fühle, junger Mann. Fühle, wo dein Platz ist und du wirst ihn finden", flüsterte Jerara leise. Sein Schüler sah ihn mit grossen Augen an, dann schritt er langsam kreuz und quer durch den kleinen Talkessel. Er wusste nicht, auf was er achten, auf welche Gefühle er horchen sollte. Doch seltsamerweise hielt ihn die Erde wie von Geisterhand an einem kargen Plätzchen mit nur wenigen Grasbüscheln fest. Nicht das er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, doch es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst von diesem Punkt wieder wegzugehen. Also setzte er sich hin, wie es seine Klassenkollegen vor ihm schon getan hatten. In den nächsten Minuten, währenddem alle mit dem seltsamen „vor sich hin horchen" beschäftigt waren, ereignete sich nichts. Mit der Zeit liess Evans Konzentration nach und er fixiert sich nicht mehr krampfhaft darauf, was der Lehrer machte, ob dieser sich bewegte oder nicht. Ohne es zu merken, entspannte sich der junge Engländer, lies seinen Sinnen freien Lauf und glaubte plötzlich das Gras singen zu hören. Eine leise wispernde Melodie, die wenig später von einem rhythmischen Knistern begleitet wurde. Seltsam, hatte er nun einen Sonnenstich? Gras konnte doch nicht singen. Wie Evan so da sass und kritisch die grünen Halme betrachtete, tauchte sein Lehrer neben ihm auf.

Jerara hat mit Interesse den fremden Schüler beobachtet und gespürt, wann er so weit war, in seiner Aufgabe einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Vorsichtig, ohne Evan in seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu stören, bedeute er ihm seine Hand behutsam auf den sandbedeckten Boden zu legen und dann die Augen zu schliessen. Nur wenige Augenblicke, nachdem Evan der Aufforderung nachgekommen war, riss er die Augen wieder auf und sah überrascht zu Jerara. Dieser lächelte weise und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. Er solle nicht sprechen, um die anderen Schüler nicht zu stören.

Evan nickte verstehend, legte die Hand sachte wieder auf den Erdboden und schloss fasziniert die Augen. Die Erde lebte und er konnte es sogar hören und fühlen.


End file.
